For the production of lipstick leads in a mold apparatus at first the lipstick material is filled in a mold in a hot and liquid condition by means of a filling device. In a cooling area, the material is then cooled down until it is sufficient rigid. After that, the cooled down material is removed from the mold by means of a demolding device. For this, different kinds of molds can be used, which operate according to different principles. At the blow out mold, the molded material is blown out of the mold by means of an air jet. The sliding out mold comprises a sliding out piston with which the molded material can be slid out of the mold. If flexible molds are used, at first the molds will be extended and then the molded material is removed, for example, by means of a gripper.
In general, there is the possibility that during the demolding remains or residues, respectively, of the molded material remain in the mold, which may substantially deteriorate the quality of the subsequent produced lipstick leads. So far, in the prior art there is no possibility to prevent this. So far, only a manual cleaning could be carried out. For example, the molds were cleaned during the stand-still of the mold apparatus by means of cotton swabs. Alternatively, the sliding out piston of a sliding out mold or the complete mold are manually disassembled out of the mold apparatus and are cleaned in an ultrasonic bath. However, these cleaning procedures are very time consuming and labour intensive and are not suitable to remove the remains directly after their remaining in the mold.